Beyond Sight
by Caelninti
Summary: Duo wakes to find himself married to a stranger. A stranger whose inky past and unnatural abilites cause Duo to get caught up between the Preventor's, an unknown faction and his ex-lover, Heero. 02xOC Male , 01xR, past minor 03x04 and eventual 06x04. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Mmmk. Well this is my first story. Yes it has an OC, and yes the OC is male. You don't have to read if it you don't want to. Please don't flame me.

Oh... I don't own Gundam Wing either

* * *

Mornings. There the worst thing to ever have been created. They always seem to come at the wrong time. And this damn morning is no different. I can feel the sun sun taunting my eyes. I bury my head in the warm body next to me to block the sun- wait a minute. Warm body? "What the hell?"

My eyes open quicker than they've ever had during any time since after the war. I've done it again. I went and got drunk and screwed some random guy again. I don't remember a damn thing either. Groaning, I slowly sit up so I can see the guy who I took to bed last night. He's fairly short, maybe 5'5" or 5'6". He has tanned skin, almost caramel in color actually. His face seems almost boyish, so either he's very young (which makes this statutory) or he's just one of those that never seem to age. I'm hoping for the latter. He has brown, almost red hair. His bang frame his face and land just past his shoulders, The rest seems to layer just above the base of his neck. At least he looks nothing like Heero His arms are smooth, hairless and lead to very delicate looking hands. On his left ring finger is gold band with sapphire swirls engraved into it. Very beautiful and very expensive. Whoever he's married to must be pretty rich. "Married! I slept with a married man?" Dammit, I've really screwed up this time. I run my fingers through my hair agitatedly until my left hand gets snagged. I pull it out roughly not even caring that I may be messing up my precious hair. On my hand are a few strands of my chestnut hair tucked roughly into a gold band on my finger... My ring finger! Did we... are we... are we married?

A groan lifted me from my thoughts as my maybe-husband slowly comes to life. His eyes flutter and when they finally open, I'm greeted with amazing gold, piercing eyes. They look at me sharply, before a frown mars his face. "Who are you?" I just blink at him for a bit, not even registering what he's just said to me. " Well?"

"Are you married?" He blinks at me then scowls harder

"What kind of pick-up line is that?"

I shake my head, "It isn't one. I'm being completely serious."

He sighs before mimicking my previous action, "No, I'm not."

Well, that's just great. I grab his left hand with my own and grin, " Well you are now."

He just looks at me for the longest time before frowning, " That isn't funny."

"I know. For once, I wasn't trying to be." I say hoping my face is as serious as I feel, which is a hell of lot more than I usually am. "I think we got married last night."

"Wow. I don't even know your name."

I smile, at least he isn't freaking out right now, "Duo. Duo Maxwell"

He lowers his head and for a second, I almost think that he's gonna faint, but he doesn't. Instead he simply raises head and gives me a tiny smile. One that looks quite cute on him. " Raphael Falaehan... Or is it Maxwell, now?"

I smile at him and give him a lopsided grin, "Well since Duo Falaehan sounds a little more than funny, it probably is best that you change yours."

An elegant eyebrow rises as golden eyes fill with mirth, "Yeah because Duo Maxwell doesn't already make me laugh." I don't have time to react as he stands up and I'm looking at his tan little bum. Golden eyes trace the room before coming back to look at me. "Where are my clothes?"

"Come on it's not like I haven't already seen you before." The look he gives me is almost as cold as Heero, and maybe it would have been just as bas if I hadn't seen the mirth lying in those poppy gold orbs.

"I'm pretty sure you were too drunk to even remember." To that I have nothing to say. Though not because he is right (even though he is), but because he has once again turned around to resume his search for his clothing. I fall flat on my back and exhale a lengthy breath. Looks like I've screwed up again. Guess I really am good for nothing, huh Hee-chan? That's all I'll ever be, at least to you. I close my eyes and try to will away the painful memories. Nothing good can come of them

"You Okay?" Gold locks with my own Indigo eyes, and realize just how close he is. His aroma is sweet, not at all like the husky scent of Heero that I've become accustomed to. He doesn't seem to mind as I let my arms trail along his body. He isn't as delicate as I first thought, his body is a bit more lithe and lightly muscled. His skin is flawless, or a least it appears to be. I can't feel or see any scars. "Are you?"

I pause in my roaming, but only for a short moment, "I'm fine." I whisper. I am answered with a small chuckle, and I look at his face only to find his eyes close. I take it as a chance to touch his face with my fingertips, and when he doesn't pull back I begin to fully trace his face with my hands. They travel over smooth curves as they move along the sides of his face. Bangs are brushed out of the way, keeping them from hiding his features from view. My hands travel over his eyes, down his cheeks and meet on the center of his lips. Carefully I let them wander over the rosy petals. I lean in but then force myself back, abruptly. I must have scared him because his eyes shoot pen to look at me, filled with shock and maybe just a little disappointment.

"I'm sorry. Guess I got carried away." I watch him shrug and he shifts away to the end of the bed, bringing his knees to his chest in a very childish manner. I notice that he's wearing boxers. It's pair that I've never seen before, so I can only assume they're his. His chin rest light on his knees and he looks at me with a critically gaze.

"I'm seventeen. I'm pretty sure you were wondering. Thought I'd let you know that." Damn, he's young. I suppose it could be worse he could be 15, he looks it. "I should probably go now."

"To where?" I can tell he's nervous about what my reaction to his age. "I'm twenty-one by the way."

"I don't know. Anywhere not here I guess. Don't want to get you in trouble." I have to laugh at that.

"Believe me, I've been in worse situations," I smile at the curious gaze he gives me, "I tell you about it sometime. But you have to stick around." He tries futilely to hide the surprise in his gaze.

"I can stay?" I nod, and he smiles that shy smile from earlier. "Thanks. I really didn't have anywhere to go if you kicked me out."

For some reason, I can believe that. It surely is cliché enough. I stand and search for my own underwear., finding them a lot quicker than him. Opening a drawer and slipping on a pair of sweatpants, a throw a shirt at him. He looks at it then back up at me.

"No pants?" I laugh and shake my head.

"I've always wanted someone to walk around in only a shirt a owned. Makes me feel kind of loved you know?" He eyes the shirt for a little while longer and I get the feeling that he isn't going to put it on without pants anytime soon Heero sure wouldn't.

"Can I have a bigger one then?" I know the surprise is showing on my face because that was definitely not the answer I was expecting. Quickly I search around for a larger t-shirt and as soon as I toss it too him he slips it on. "I'm guessing you like black?"

Both he and I are wearing the dark color. I look into my drawer and see, well, black. I guess I could add a little more color to my wardrobe "It's one of my favorites."

"I can tell." And with that he gracefully steps of the bed and begins to walk out the door. "Hey Duo," he pauses in his strides, but doesn't turn to at me. "What's going to happen?"

"I don't know" and truthfully it's the only answer I can give. I'm not sure what to do either. He doesn't answer, only continuing out the door. I sigh and follow slowly after him. "Damn, what _are_ we going to do?"

* * *

Well that's it for the first chapter. hope you enjoyed. R&R please


	2. Chapter 2

I think this is one of those moments where you want to pinch yourself, or have someone else do it for you. I mean I'm cooking for my husband, my seventeen year old husband. I glance at him over my shoulder. He looks completely relaxed, like hearing you've just married a stranger four years your senior is a common everyday occurrence. He takes a sip of his tea and scrunches his nose up a bit. Maybe he doesn't like chamomile, it took me forever to get used to the taste.

"So, um, what's there to do around here?" I pause in my cooking, and blink in astonishment.

"You've never been here before?" I accidentally burn some of the bacon, and quickly toss it out before I continue frying the rest.

"Never on this side of town." I can hear the wonder in his voice as he takes a deep sigh. "Its really nice over here. What do you do for a living?" How to answer that. Let's see there's: I work as killer-for-hire, or I steal things for the highest bidder, usually the government. May hap the ever popular, none of you're business. I place the food in front of him and begins to pick at it.

"I work for law enforcement. Sometimes I help Preventor's, sometimes the government directly. I guess it just depends on how I feel when I get the job request." I take a bite of my own eggs and study his face for a moment. There's a soft quality to his features, but I feel like there's something about him that belies that initial feeling of fragility. He looks at me before taking his own bite of food. We eat in a slightly awkward silence. I can't help but think of my almost mistake. I don't know what compelled me to touch him like that —maybe the way his skin seemed to radiate with that intoxicating scent, but I don't want to take advantage of him. Or rush into anything, if we do decide to make this work. Don't need another mark on my record.

"That's cool. I don't think I could do something like that. Not a fan of violence." The smile he gives me is a bit mischievous, and I can't help but feel a little turned on by it. Damn I barely know him and he's already having this effect on me. Maybe I've been missing Heero a little too much.

"Yeah, it isn't for everybody. So what about you? I won't ask you about your job because you probably don't have one, but where did you live before here." He looks away and pushes his plate aside from his body. His body seems to tense for a bit, and he scowls, actually it's rather more of a cute pout.

"Not a very nice place. It wasn't anywhere near here, but, uh, I remember it very vividly. Even though I don't really want to." There's this vacant look in his eyes. He almost reminds me of a war victim.

"Is it related to the war? The place where you used to live, was it something that happened during or because of the war?" He blinks at me and smiles the most morose smile I've ever seen.

"I really wish." He stands up and begins to walk away. "Can I take a shower? I don't actually have any clothes but, ha, I guess I'll just have to wear another one of your shirts."

"Uh yeah, you can use the one in the... bedroom." I watch him leave and just can't help but replay his words in my head. _I really wish?_ Who wishes to be a war victim. Fuck, whatever happened is obviously something pretty bad. And he apparently doesn't want to talk about it.

"Hey Duo? Do have anything that doesn't smell so, well manly." I look up from my laptop on the table in the living room, straight at a very welcoming sight. He's wearing one of my shirts again, just like he said but this one a bit shorter than the last one. It's black with a gold swirling design on it, and it barely extends three-fourths of the way down his thigh. It's very clear that he doesn't have anything underneath either, and I can feel myself reacting to just the sight of him. He sits down on the arm rest right next to me, and I find myself captivated as the hem rides um higher onto his thigh. The smell of my body wash fills my nose and I can tell why he doesn't like. The scent really doesn't suit him at all. It masks the natural cherubic scent that seems to linger around him.

"I don't, but I can go get some for you if you want. I need to get some other things, and getting you some clothes would probably be a good start. I can pick up toiletries on the way." I receive an absent-minded nod in response.

"Thanks." There's a slight frown tugging at his lips, "You really don't have to get me much. I feel like such a moocher." I shake my head, observing as a delicate hand lightly traces his own thigh.

"It's not a problem, besides you can't walk around in my clothes all the time. At least not in public." He chuckles lightly before, sliding his way onto my lap. I lean backwards to avoid colliding with him and allow him to shift around— even though its killing me— until he finds a comfortable position. H\e chose to sit with his legs spread out length wise on the couch, facing me slightly.

"So what are we gonna do. About this, I mean?" He raises his left-hand and I look at the band on his ring finger. I shift my arms around his waist and grab his left-hand with my own.

"Honestly, I've really got no clue. This as much of a shock to me as it is to you. What would your family say about this?" Gold eyes turn to look at me with an unreadable expression.

"I don't have one. What about yours?" I shake my head again.

"I don't have one either. Well the people I like to consider family don't exactly like to think the same about me." I feel him squeeze my hand and rest on further onto my torso. His petite body feels nice against my own. Far different from Heero, who was usually doing the holding anyway.

"It sounds like you guys aren't really all that close." I give a throaty laugh, and he snuggles into me again. He sure isn't shy about his affections.

"I suppose not anymore, but we used to be."

"During the war?" I'm surprised by his inquiry, but I quickly shake it off. Really, not many people don't know who I am.

"Yeah, during the war. But I guess when you're put in a situation where you don't know when you're gonna be shot at or blown up next, you tend to create a special kind of bond. After all they are the ones watching your back." I smile as he buries his head into my neck, caressing it gently with his lips.

"You would think that would make a bond unbreakable." His breath heats my neck, and I can feel that my body is starting to respond, which means he can too. "Well you know what?" I can't articulate an answer because his mouth begins to suck on the junction at the base of my neck, right above my collar. "That they're stupid for giving something like that up. Not everyone gets to have relationships like that." I simply growl out something unintelligible as his hands start to feel up my chest. He shifts around to straddle me and starts planting kisses along my jaw line. I guess there's no use in playing it safe if he's more than willing to participate, huh? I let my own hands travel up and down his backside, and every once in awhile allow my hands to linger, and even grip, his butt. He plants lingering kisses along my cheeks, painting a path up to my eyes down my nose and then finally allows his own mouth to meet my own.

I let the feelings wash over me as I slowly begin to take over the kiss. I let my tongue slide across his bottom lip, gently asking to be let in. He willingly opens his mouth to permit me access. Despite my first impression of his meekness he doesn't allow me to fully dominate him. He isn't brash in his defiance, rather sly about the way he bends my tongue to his will just when I think I've won. I slip my hands underneath the fabric of his shirt, and find to my delight, that his indeed wearing no underwear. My fingers travel up the smooth planes of his back, feeling along the vertebrae as they reach up to his shoulder blades and back down again. He shudders as they graze over his butt and down his cleft, the friction causing me to harden to an almost painful peak. He moans into my mouth as my hands travel forward to his stomach, tracing up his abs and over a pert nipples. I play with both between my fingers, enjoying the noises hes emitting from between the lips twined with my own.

"Tease," he breathes before latching back onto my mouth gracefully. I offer a guttural laugh that quickly turns into a moan as he begins to grind his hips into mine. His hands tangle in my hair, pulling my face closer to his. I bring my left hand back around and down to his ass, and allow my right hand to travel slowly down his front. He's purring into my mouth now, his hips starting to pick up speed. I can tell we're both close now so I bring my hands to his waist and lift him. He doesn't move back down as release him from my grasp, so I get the chance to slide my pants down. As soon as they're to my knees he sits back onto me and the friction is almost unbearable. My left-hand returns to his buttocks and slips down to tease his entrance. I begin to press in—

**Beep. Incoming video chat. Incoming video chat.**

"Oh shit. Not now." I whisper. Raphael lets out an irritated growl and plants his forehead onto my shoulder. I want to laugh but then I remember something, "Oh fuck my laptop. It's on auto—"

"Duo!!!" Quatre's shocked voice fills the air. I try to pull my pants as inconspicuously as possible but Raphael's unmoving form is making it difficult.

"—matic," I look over Raphael's form to the blushing Arabian, "Uh, Hey Quatre."

"Duo," he turns his eyes away from the screen and I finally pull my pants back up, "Who is this?"

I give him a hundred watt smile and look towards my lover(?), "He's... my husband."

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" This time it isn't Quatre who yells, but it's Wufei's voice that fills the apartment. "What kind of hair-brained idiot would marry you, Maxwell?"

I grimace at the insult and look to Raphael who has had the decency to move off my lap and curl into my side, effectively covering himself from view. "I suppose that would be me," he says eying Wufei critically, "but I honestly don't think that's any of your business." Wufei looks taken aback at first but, then he proceeded to glare at Raphael, who returns it without hesitation. I'll admit this much, the boy does have guts. I haven't seen anyone other than Sally and Heero who hasn't wavered at a glare from Wufei.

"I think its wonderful!" Quatre exclaims, "I'm glad you've moved on. It hurt to see you sad." I can feel Raphael's questioning gaze boring into my skull from the side.

"Maxwell, I don't give a damn about what you do with your personal life, but you'll have to put it on hold for a moment. Une wants to see you in her office. Its mandatory." Not for me isn't. I always get a choice. I just nod to Wufei, who's not even looking at me anymore. Come to think of it Raphael is looking at me either. Wufei suddenly stumbles backwards into Quatre, who falls back into the wall.

"What the hell?" I look to Raphael expecting to find the same look of surprise on his face, but see only indifference. How could he not be freaked out by that?

"Une wants you here now."Wufei states, and I can clearly see that he's embarrassed and also very confused. The connection cuts off and the silence invades the room. Raphael detaches himself from my body and I give a small groan in protest. I'm still semi-hard from earlier and I was hoping that we'd continue, but I guess Wufei killed his mood.

"I don't like him. The Chinese one. He's rude." he says as he walks down the hallway to the bedroom. Yep, Wufei definitely annihilated the mood. Damn. I sit on the couch for awhile longer just thinking. How the hell am I going to explain this? If I tell them the truth, then they'll just think I'm more of a mess than they already, think I am. And I can't lie to them. I bury my face in my hands and just sit there. "Duo?"

I don't look up, and he doesn't say anything anymore. I figure he's left because nothing has been said for a good five minutes, but then soft lips press against the back of my neck and arms wrap around my body. I didn't even feel him come up to me, but for some reason it doesn't bother me as his scent surrounds me. I shake him off and then stand up to face him. I see the fear in his eyes and, whether its from my rejection or the look in my own, he steps back. I reach to grab him and draw him to me, bending down to capture his lips hungrily. His arms find a way around my neck and I grab his ass with my hands, pushing the shirt up as I do so. I want so badly to take him right here, and even though I know he wants it just as severely, I find myself pulling back. I peer into golden iris, seeing a look of need and maybe want. I don't know why but I just can't do it.

"You don't want me." It isn't a question and I can feel more than hear the dejection his voice, as he steps back and brings his left hand up in between us. He slides the golden band off his finger, handing it to me. "It'll makes things easier. You can just tell them you were joking or something. Or that it was just a mistake, a misunderstanding." He takes my right-hand and forces it open out of the ball that I had unintentionally made it into. Gently, almost unsure, he places it in the palm of my hand. "When you come back I promise I won't be here." He turns away and I don't stop him. I just look at his receding figure, eyes open but not really seeing. I can't move legs, and I stand there numbly for at least fifteen minutes. I stare down at my palm; at the ring lying in it. I trace the azure swirls lightly, almost as if I'm afraid I might break.

I walk down the hallway and into my bedroom. He's laying on the bed, arms over his eyes, so I can't tell if he's crying or not. He doesn't move as I walk by him and to my dresser, placing the ring on the top. I grip the plain band around my own finger, beginning to take it off. Before I can finish I'm pushing it back on, grabbing his and moving towards the bed. I climb on top off him, straddling him, grab his arms and remove them from his face; from those eyes that draw me to him. I look at him, see the fear, sorrow and confusion in them, and lean down chastely kiss his forehead. I bring his left-hand to my lips, kiss each knuckle starting at his delicate thumb and ending at his dainty pinky. I double back to his ring-finger and hold it to my mouth, before slipping the ring back. I look back into those eyes and grin at the curiosity that greets me. His lips part and I shake my head before he can stay anything.

"Stay? With me? Please?" I never knew such few words could cause such a big reaction in a person. That's a lie, I know of three that can, but that's a different time and place; in the past now. His eyes search my face and the smile that splits across his face is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life. I laugh at it, why, I'm not sure, but I do. And I lean down to kiss him, over and over and over again. I find myself unable to stop. His eyes, his mouth, his scent they exhilarate me and I willingly allow myself to get drunk off them. He isn't in a daze anymore. He's responding just as eagerly as I'm giving. I let go of his arms to grasp his face, and the find their way back into my hair. The braid's almost nonexistent now. I can feel his fingers run through the loose areas. I press further onto his body and he reacts by wrapping his legs around my waist, pushing my pants back down my thighs, exposing my hardness. I rub against his through the thin fabric of the t-shirt. Neither one of us is going to last much longer. Frantically, he grinds against me, the shirt riding up his abdomen.

"Duo, I'm not, I can't — AH!" His faces scrunches in ecstasy, cum squirting between our bodies. I bite on his neck as I move faster so I can join him. My eyes shoot open as he grips me stroking me in rhythm to the movement of our bodies.

"Fuck," I groan out, adding my own seed to the mess of sweat and semen already laying between us. The look in his eyes is enough to make me hard again as he brings his hand up to lick the mix of our cum off it. He sucks for a bit and there's a popping noise when he finally takes out of his mouth. I'm already erect again and I know he can feel it against himself. I bend down to kiss him again, tasting ourselves when he opens his mouth to let me in. There's no rushing as we explore each others cavities. My hands drift down to feel for his entrance.

**Beep. Incoming Video chat. Incoming Video Chat.**

I can hear my computer and eventually Wufei's angry voice yelling at us. Groaning I roll to the side of him, and then sit up. He's still laying down and looking at me with cutest grumpy pout I've ever seen. I peck him on the lips once before getting off the bed and heading towards the shower.

"Hey Duo?" I turn to look at him, half expecting him to be of and already following me, but he isn't. He's still sprawled out on the bed in the most erotic manner. "Isn't this just a little weird to you?"

"Is what weird?"

He shrugs before rolling of the bed himself, "How we really don't know each other but we've become so attached?" I look at him and just grin. Yeah it is weird, but I can't exactly find myself complaining.

"You gonna join me?" He shakes his head and I find myself deflate. Laughing he walks over and kisses my cheek.

"I would, but I have a feeling that if I do you'll just be even more late." He saunters out the room and I can't help but grin goofily after him, before turning to go take my shower.


	3. Chapter 3

Sadly I do not Own Gundam Wing.... BEcasue if I did a lot of things would be different... and there would be no Relena...

* * *

As the water runs down my body I can't help but wonder: Did I make the right decision? Do I really want him to stay with me? For me? Or am I just using him as a replacement for Heero? Angrily, I tug my hair out its almost undone braid. It flows around me like a blanket. What the fuck am I gonna do? I can't just reject him after that. Not only would that make me a liar, but it would crush him. It's obvious he isn't used to this kind of affection, and if I leave him now? Damn it, he'll be just like I was, right after Heero left me for Relena. Devastated. I pick up the shampoo and angrily scrub through my hair. Quickly I rinse it out, condition it, soap up my body, wash off and then step out the shower.

I take the time to brush and braid my hair before drying off, coming to a decision. I've already asked him to stay, I can't just back out now. Pulling on some slacks and a button up shirt, I exit the bathroom. I fucking hate going to the Preventor's headquarters, but at least it will give me some time to think about what I'm gonna do. I grab my cross, slip it on and then take a look around. He isn't in the room, though I don't know why I was half-expecting him to be there waiting for me. I make my way out the room and down the hall. I can't help but smile as I spot him, curled up on the couch watching the television. He's wearing a very bored expression on his face, evidently uninterested in whatever is on the screen. The scene is a rather cozy one, and I really wish I could join him. I grin, before walking up behind the couch and ruffling his hair. He gives me an annoyed glare, golden eyes narrowing dangerously. There's something so warm about this situation, I just can't help smiling wider.

"You're gonna be late." He turns back around to face the TV and I crumble a little at his stubbornness.

"In all honestly. I can't be late." He looks at me wonderingly, fully interested in what I have to say now.

"But that irate little Chinese guy said your boss wanted you now." I shrug.

"She isn't my boss," He sits up and stares me in the eye, "More like a business partner."

"Still isn't nice to keep her waiting. Or is this just because you don't want to see Winner or Chang?" I guess if knows who I am then he'd know who Wufei and Quat were too.

"I love to see Quatre." I try to laugh it off, but he isn't fooled by my less-than-spectacular evasion attempt.

"But not Chang?" I sigh and then shake my head. He gets up on his knees and shifts closer to me.

"We don't exactly see eye-to-eye," I admit. He just mm-hmms, not really paying attention to what I'm saying, just looking at me worriedly. "Its not like I don't wanna see Wufei anymore. I just get sick of him always degrading me, like I'm stupid or something."

I feel hands on my chest, so I look down into golden orbs. A warm, happy feeling envelopes me as he reaches up to adjust my messily put together collar. Leaning over the couch I press my lips gently to his. "You'll be here when I get back?" He smiles at me before nodding and hopping off the couch.

"Shouldn't you be gone?" I feign a hurt expression, turning my back to him and pretending to cry.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Melodious laughter fills the room and I turn to grab the giddy teen, pulling him to my body. "Well?"

He just shakes his head, probably not quite able to trust is voice just yet. He tries to step backwards, but I don't let him. He attempts to wriggle away, squirming this way and that, giggling as he does so, "Duo lemme go! Stop it!" We wrestle around for a moment, both of us laughing uncontrollably. It feels so good, being able to goof off with someone without having to be reprimanded, or scolded. I stop suddenly, pulling him flush against me. "Duo?"

I look down at him and grin, something I've been doing an awful lot since he's been here. He's panting heavily and his face is slightly pink. It's then I remember that he's wearing absolutely nothing underneath. With a devilish smirk I reach around and grasp his butt. When he inhales, I take the chance to kiss him full on. I take it at a leisurely pace, just enjoying the taste of him.

**Beep. Incoming Video Chat. Incoming Video Chat. Beep**

I just growl and shake my head as Wufei starts reigning obscenities down on us, from my laptop. I hear Raphael mutter something along the lines of: "God, he's a cock-block," as he goes to the coffee table. He looks at it with that adorable pout on his face, before pressing the off button on the side. Wufei's rant is cut short and the teen looks at triumphantly, before sauntering back over to me. Immediately I step in to claim his lips, but he steps back. Smiling at me.

"You're gonna be late."

Rolling my eyes, I give in. "Alright I'm going." I turn around, slip on my boots and head towards the door.

"Duo," I turn around expectantly, He chuckles before shaking his head and leaning up to kiss me. "Keys." He places them in the pocket of my slacks and shakes his head some more as he walks back to the couch, hips swaying seductively. I wave at him and he halfheartedly returns it, already focused on whatever is on the TV.

* * *

As I pull up to Preventor's headquarters in my Dodge Challenger, I groan. I really hate being here. I know as soon as I step into the building I'll be assaulted by questions and stares a like. Frowning I get out of my precious car and slowly make my way into the front of the building to Hell. I don't bother to stop at the reception desk and the secretary doesn't bother for check me for ID, either. She simply nods at me and I wave back as I stroll down the hall way. I'm greeted and stared at by many people as I move along to Une's office. In all honestly its kind of annoying. I hate how they all just seem to think I'm someone amazing. Yeah I've done some pretty cool things, and yeah I'm a good-looking guy, but still at least have some respect. I'm not a side-show freak.

There's a line for the elevator so I decide to take the stairs instead. Hardly anyone ever walks up here, so I get some time to myself. I can help but think back to my teenage husband, how am I gonna approach Quatre's questioning? And I know he's going to wanna meet the poor kid. Damn, how awkward is that gonna be? Quat got more than an eyeful earlier, and I don't know how either of them are going to react to that. I guess I'll have to cross that bridge when I have to. Shit, I forgot to give Raph my number — Damn. As I continue up the stairs I make a mental list in my head of what I need to pick up. When I finally which Une's floor, which is the twenty-seventh, I brace myself for the inevitable.

I open the door leading to the floor and simply look down the hall. I've never seen something so dramatically dreadful, in my whole entire life. The walkway seems to stretch to the large oak double doors. I shake it off and walk forward, trying my best not to turn around and run right back the way I came. As soon as I'm standing in front of those big twin doors, I take a breath, and push. The second I'm inside I'm greeted with the faces of all of my fellow ex-pilots, Heero included. I nod to Une and she gestures towards the vacant seat next to Quatre.

"Glad you can join us Mr. Maxwell." I grant here with a lop-sided grin, and take my seat. Quatre looks at me curiously before looking down at my hands. He smiles when he sees that there is indeed, a ring on my finger. He mouths "Congrats." And I flash him a grin, not wanting to attract too much attention.

"Now," Une begins, "Since Duo has finally been kind enough to join us, let's get down to business. Shall we gentleman?" She pulls a file out of her big cherry wood desk, placing it firmly on the space on before her. "Now we are all aware of the most recent attempt on Vice-minister Relena Peacecraft's life, correct?" Again? I swear that little pink menace just can't keep herself out of trouble. I shake my head, and sigh. Wufei gives a similar reaction And I know exactly what he's thinking: Stupid Onna. Trowa's as impassive as ever, while Quatre is trying his hardest not t look at the ex-heavyarms pilot. It sucks to have that kind of unrequited love going on. I let my eyes graze over Heero and its no surprise that he catches me. I can see the irritation in his eyes, probably thinks I'm checking him out, or laughing at Relena. No need to tell him its both. I turn my attention back to Lady Une, just as she clears her throat to let us know she wants our attention. "It's probably of no surprise to you that, at this time, we have no idea who planned this."

"You didn't catch the assassin?" I ask and Quatre nods in agreement. This time Wufei speaks up,

"We did, however, upon capture the man committed suicide. He swallowed a pill that spread poison throughout his body."

I can't help but roll my eyes at this, "How original." Une gives me an amused look but doesn't comment on the matter. "So we've got nothing."

Sighing, Une nods her head, "Nothing but this." She pulls a sheet of paper out of the file and hands it to Heero. He looks at it for a moment, before that sexy, husky voice I love fills the room.

"We want It back." He looks at Une, "Want what back?"

She shakes her head at him, "I've got no idea, but I assume that until they get whatever it is back, the attempts on Relena's life won't stop." No matter how much I was expecting to hear it, it still sucked all the same. I just know she's gonna put us all on guard duty for the Pink Princess. Damn, I don't know how long I'll be able to stand the bitch. There's a knowing expression in Une's face, but again, she says not a word to me. She turns her gaze to the other four and smiles. "You're going to be playing body guard for Miss Peacecraft," her tone leaves no room for objection, so instead of contradicting her, Wufei decides to play another angle.

"What about Maxwell?"

"I have another job for him." All eyes turn to look at me, and I just shrug. First time I've heard of this too. "I'll be setting up a rotation for the four of you, expect it soon." It's an obvious dismissal, and the guys get up and exit the room. Heero is the last to leave, and as he does he takes a glance down at my hands. I can see the light of recognition flash through his eyes, and if it wasn't from years of experience I probably would have missed it. I smirk at him, and he abruptly turns and leaves the room.

"So," I get out of my chair and hop onto her desk, "what can I do for ya, Hun?" She snorts and then tosses the folder at me.

"I lied when I said that I didn't have anything. Well in a way I did." I look at her before opening the folder. I'm greeted with snapshots of a warehouse of some sort. "We found some sort of residue on him that we traced back to this area. I need you to search the building." Well yeah that's easy enough, but why call me in, it's not like the others couldn't have—

"This isn't legal, is it?" She shakes her head and tosses another file out to me.

"Legally the property is owned by this guy, Trenton Chaneré." She brings out another folder and takes a picture out of it giving to me. The guy in the picture looks about in his mid-forties, gray hair receding just a tad. His eyes are a steely gray. "However, I figured you wouldn't mind doing this off the record."

I smiled, "When have I ever been on?" She gives me a laugh and hands me the rest of the information. I take a minute to skim through it, and then focus my attention back on her. "When?"

She takes a moment to think it over. I sigh and realize that, no, it isn't gonna be good. "I won't ask you to go until, most likely next week, so that they have a chance to settle down, get sloppy. Still, you'll be gone for at least a two weeks, so you're gonna have to tell him that." Him? Oh!

"Yeah, we'll talk about it. I'm pretty sure he'll understand." Her demeanor changes instantaneously when she says:

"I would very much like to meet him, Duo." I can't help but look at her critically. "Maybe he can spend some time with me while you're gone." It isn't a question so I don't bother with a yes or no.

"So you can scare him off, Une?" She narrows her eyes playfully before shoving me off her desk.

"I really would like to meet him, is he adorable?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." We both laugh, and I take a second to think about this strange— well what use to have been— situation. I don't know where along the line Miidi and I became such great friends, but I'm truly grateful for it. I don't think I can handle it if everyone from the war hates me.

"What's wrong, Duo?"

"Well, I just find it funny how the people who were my enemies during the war are my closest friends now." And its true. I'm so much closer to Une, Noin and even Zechs, especially Zechs, than I had ever been than to any of my pilots, save maybe Quatre.

"I suppose so, have you bothered calling either Zechs or Noin yet?" I shale my head and she points to the phone on her desk. "Better get on it, call Noin first she's most likely to be home with the baby. Bryan may want to know too, You are one of the baby's godfathers, after all." She glares at me dangerously.

"Hey don't look at me like that, I do my job. Its Zechs who's never there. Where is he anyway?"

"I'm not sure, off somewhere with one of his boy-toys, I suppose." Ooh, harsh. But you can't really blame Zechs for that, he was already screwed up with Treize's death, and then Relena had to go and fucking force him to marry Dorothy. Don't know how it couldn't be anymore obvious which way Zechs swings, but what the princess wants the princess gets, I know that much from experience,

"I'll track him down soon. But I'll call Noin when I get home, promise." I kiss her on the cheek and turn to stroll out the room. "I'll be around later, Une."

"Congratulations Duo."

* * *

As I walk outside I'm immediately assaulted by an overeager Quatre, asking almost unintelligible questions. I try my best to back myself away from the Arabian, but then Wufei blocks my only escape and I'm forced to hear the blond out.

"So what's his name?" I swear sometimes he's about as nosy as a high school girl.

"Raphael Falaehan Maxwell." He nods at this and then Wufei begins his turn.

"How long have you known him?" Just like Wufei to immediately attack my sense of judgment, even if it did happened to be impaired at the time of our union.

"Long enough, Wufei."

"That isn't an answer, Maxwell." Heero speaks, his velvety voice echoing through the room.

"How about I don't give a damn, then? It isn't your motherfucking business what I do, so how about you just stay the hell out of my personal life, _Yuy."_

I purposely move Quatre to the side and try again to leave but this time, Heero blocks my path. "Do you love him?"

I look into his deep blue eyes and see absolutely nothing. No regret, no sorrow, nothing. I close my eyes and breathe deeply. "That's none of your business."

"It is my business." He grabs my arm in a way that used to hurt me. But a lot of things have changed between then and now. I'm stronger than I used to be, and I prove that by forcing his vice-grip off my forearm, and gripping his hand. A flicker of surprise crosses his eyes and I grin. While he's been doing Preventor work, playing by the rules and all that good shit, and protecting Relena, I've been out risking my life and doing things like we did in the war. I haven't gone soft, unlike him. I'm taller than I used to be, and I prove that too by looking at him directly in the eye. We're both about six-foot now, he can't look down on me any longer. I'm not scared of him anymore, either. He can't intimidate me like before, because I know I can kill him at anytime. No matter how invincible he may think he is. " Lemme tell you something Yuy. I don't give a damn what you think you can do. You gave up the right to be in my business the second you left me for that arrogant. Pink. Bitch. So get the fuck out of my face and take," I glance at Wufei and Trowa, "your shitty friends with you. And remember this, if you ever bother him for any reason, I'll kill you Yuy."

I can feel a bit if Shinigami coming forth so I release his hand, take in the shocked expressions and move past Heero to leave. "You're welcome to come meet him anytime you'd like Quatre." I hear footsteps behind me and I prepare myself for confrontation, but instead blonde hair fills my vision.

"Thanks." He glances back uncertainly and then continues walking next to me, matching my quick angry strides with his own hasty steps. "Duo are you going to be alright?"

I look over to him and smile, "Yeah I just really need to get home, ya know?"

He looks at me, understanding in his gaze, "Of course. You probably can't wait to see him, huh?" I falter in my steps as I take the time to think about that. Usually when I'm this mad I'm heading to the bar and drinking the world away, but now all I want to do is go home and hold him, for the rest of the day even.

"Yeah, I can't." We get into the elevator and chat about nothing to pass the time. As soon as we hit the ground floor and the door opens were going our separate ways. I say goodbye to Quatre and head back to my car. I don't take the time to even put on my seat-belt before I'm flying down the road back to my house. I intend to make a two hour drive thirty minutes long. I absently reach for my cell phone and dial my home number. It rings three times before it picks up, and I smile as I'm greeted by that gentle, sweet voice.

"Hello." There's a sleepy tone to his words, and I bet he looks incredibly sexy right now.

"Hey it's me, babe."

"Oh! Hey you didn't get in trouble did you?" I roll my eyes knowing he can't see me.

"I already told you, I can't be late. But no I'm not in trouble. Though there is something we're gonna have to talk about when I get back." There isn't a response for quite a bit, and I can only guess that he thinks I'm gonna make him leave.

"Alright," There's a calmness to his tone that has to be forced. I rack my brain running through anything I can possibly say to assuage him. Fearing he may hang up, I say the first thing that comes to mind.

"What kind of body wash do you want?" I almost want to run myself off the road because that had to have been the stupidest thing I've ever said in this kind of situation. There isn't a response for a good five minutes and I figured he already hung up, so I sigh in defeat.

"Um, maybe something like vanilla, or cinnamon, maybe." I let out a breath I didn't know I had and grin out the window.

"I'll just pick up both, what size are you?" I have an idea what he may be, but I don't want to get it wrong. That would suck, big time.

"A small, will probably be good for me in all things, I'm not exactly the biggest person out there." He chuckles into the phone, and I laugh with him. I mentally check some more things of in my head: toothbrush, shampoo, brush, razor, and anything else that seems like it may be relevant. "Hey Duo?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there something wrong? I mean, I know you're trying to sound happy, but, I don't know, I just get the feeling something bad happened. And for some reason, I can't help but think it involves me." It shocks me just how easily he's read into me. Most people can't figure that out from just hearing my voice.

"Yeah, I'm—," I decide not to try pacify his concerns, they are rightfully place after all, "I'm really not."

"I can tell. I won't ask you what happened just yet, but just know I'll be here when you get home, alright." His words make the anger raging in me start to simmer down, and I nod even though, he can't see me.

"Thank you," I can't really find anything else to say that wouldn't spoil the moment, "I'll see you when I get home." It feels weird to say something like that and really expect someone to be there when you do return. I really like the feeling.

"Bye." The line disconnects and I throw my phone to the side. Damn, I need to calm down before I get back, wouldn't want to take it out on him when I do.

* * *

As soon as I enter into my penthouse, my nose is assailed by one of the most amazing aromas I've ever had the pleasure of smelling. I walk further down the hallway, dropping the bags as I go. My kitchen is a nice size, with pretty much brand new appliances. I don't really cook at home often, and I'm really not that great, but I can get the job done most of the time. Nothing I've ever cooked has smelled this good, though. I notice Raphael, sitting on a bar stool next to the island in the center of the room. He's flipping through some sort of book, and as I approach I realize its my photo album. I can't help but wonder what he thinks, it doesn't have much but it means plenty to me. I wrap my arms around him from the back and look over his shoulder, on the page are a few pictures of me, Noin and Une.

"Hey, enjoying yourself?" A flip of the page, and I'm looking at photos of me and Zechs. I can't help but absently wonder about his whereabouts.

"Yeah, Sorry didn't really mean to intrude, or anything. Its just that I got curious when I saw it, is all." I shrug it off and smile.

"It's fine, I don't mind, really." He turns his head and I kiss the corner of his mouth. " Smells good, what is it?"

Another flip of the page, "Nothing really. Just Chicken Parmesan, spinach, corn, rolls and tea. I hope you don't mind. There's a bunch of stuff in the fridge, I can make something else."

I shake my head and wander over to the stove, "Nah, its fine." I glance at the timer. Six minutes, can't wait.

"Good. Because I wasn't gonna be making anything else." I snort at that and dip my finger into the sauce. Its hot but it isn't so much that it stops me from sampling it. Fucking amazing. "Alright?"

I nod my head and return back to my previous position, however this time he's facing me. We don't say anything for a long while. There's just the sound of food mixed with our breathing. I lean down to kiss him and he meets me halfway. It's brief, a lot quicker than I wanted it to be, actually, and I let him know this by growling. His lips quirk a bit,"Gonna tell me what happened?"

I blink and then look down at him, observing his delicate features. "Its just been a long day, ya know. I ran into the guys, and well it got pretty heated."

"Why?" He looks away, towards the stove probably checking the food.

"They were just being their usual selves, probably expecting me to act the same too." He's really focused on the food, and I don't know if its because he's an attentive cook or if it just because he doesn't feel comfortable looking me in the eye.

"And how was that. The way you used to behave I mean."

"Like a goofball," I admit. I'm not ashamed to say that I acted as if the world was funny and I couldn't be serious, but the truth of the matter is, is that I could. Being a clown was the only way I felt I could keep them human. Even if I felt like I no longer was.

"Did it surprise them? That you're so different from the past." His eyes are focused on me now, hands gently running up and down my arms. He's so damn good at getting me to relax, or just plain do anything, that I can't help but wonder if he's got any malicious intent. But I shake that idea off as soon as it crosses my mind.

"I think so, I could see it in their faces. I don't think they expected me to be so mature, probably figured I'd always be the same Duo. Honestly, I really am the same." I grab a hold of his small hands, covering them both with one of my own.

"They just never knew you." It's getting harder and harder for me to believe that he's seventeen. He acts as if he's seen more of the world than even I have, and that's saying something, cause I've seen a damn good deal of it, at least all the ugly parts. "You can always give them the chance, you know. To let them get to know the real you." For some reason, that doesn't sit well with me. After all this time of them belittling me, using me, rebuking me, I just feel that they don't deserve that. "Duo stop! Let go, it hurts!"

I look down and see that my hands have enclosed tightly around his wrist. Damn, since when have I been so out of control? I release the hands and bring them to my mouth, caressing them softly with my mouth. "I'm sorry." I look into his eyes expecting to see anger, but there's only understanding mixed with a fair amount of pain. "Fuck, I'm really such a mess. Are you sure you want to stay with me?"

He takes his hands back and looks at them. I can already see the bruises forming. I wince, guilt rearing its ugly head. "Its fine, they'll go away." The smile he gives me is pure, and bright., and I feel a little better at that. "I think we should eat now, before the food gets cold."

I didn't even hear the timer go off, and that damn things pretty loud. But Raphael doesn't seem to be bothered by that fact so I shake it off and follow him. He goes about getting plates, and I decide to turn off the stove. I payed a lot of cash for this place and I don't want to lose it because of a stove fire. But when I get there every things turned off. I could have sworn things were still cooking when I walked in and that the timer still had six minutes left.

"Duo, is there something wrong?" I shake my head and look for the something to serve the food with. When I can't find anything I turn to see Raphael already putting food onto the plates, curiously glancing at me from time to time. I turn back to the stove but there isn't a single dish on the stove. I must have been so pissed I was imagining things.

"Uh, no. Everything's fine. Do you need any help?" I turn back to him, and he shakes his head, just have to get the tea and were all set, it's sweet tea, hope you don't mind. I watch him practically glide the the refrigerator and pull out a pitcher, I didn't know I even had. He sets it on the table, sits down and then looks at me expectantly. I quickly make my way to my own plate set up and begin to dig in. He eats at a much slower pace then I do, however his portions are also smaller, and he didn't have seconds (or thirds) so he finished before me. I keep up a steady conversation with him the whole way through, and he's kind enough to oblige me, adding comments every now and then. When I'm finally satisfied, he picks up the plates and takes them to the sink, I offer to help but he refuses, saying I'd had a long day and that it wasn't too much to handle. Since I obviously wasn't getting any where with decide to help my self to the shower.

* * *

I expected to see him the moment I stepped out of the shower, but t my disappointment, he isn't there. I guess he figured that I'd want some time to myself, and despite the fact that its true, I don't want him to avoid me. I lay on the bed, anyway, thinking of a way to deal with all that's happened today, but it doesn't last long as he the door squeaks open, and Raphael's head peeks in. He focus on me and just looks, probably waiting for my response.

"Come here," There's slight hesitation in his movements, but he closes the door behind him as he steps into the room. His hands are still grasping the knob, though. "Please?"

He doesn't say anything as he pads softly over to the bed. He pauses at the edge for a second, indecision flickering through his eyes. Damn I must have really scared him. I smile as gently as I can, hoping he doesn't back away. Slowly, he crawls onto the bed, and to me, laying his head down on my chest. I let my arms circle around him, and he hums lightly. I want so badly to say something, anything, but every time I try the words keep slipping away. I've got no clue how to make this better.

"There's something we need to talk about," I say, finally. There isn't a response, and when I look down, he's fast asleep. I smile, and peer at the clock, its only eight, but i'm feeling kind of tired, too.

I shift us under the covers, shed my shirt and next to him.

Pulling him closely I kiss the top of his head. "Night."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't ever think I've been this content in the morning, not even with Heero. I've been watching him sleep for an hour now. I guess I never really realized how young he looked because he just seems so much more experienced and older when he's awake, but now? I trail my fingers down the soft curves of his face, pushing hair out of the way as I go, and can't help but think that he looks so... well angelic. I pull him closer and he turns and shifts his head right onto my chest. His steady breathing ghosts over my nipple and I can feel myself getting turned on. I close my eyes and try to fight down my erection, but it gets worse the more he breathes.

"Fuck!" I can barely hold back as he moves some more, his knee accidentally bumping into me. He nuzzles into me, and his knee continues to rub me. I bite back a moan and bury my face into the pillow, trying my hardest not to wake him up. Something wet races across my chest and lazily over my nipples. I groan and then look down into lust-filled, half-lidded golden eyes. A smirk plays on his lips, and he leans up to kiss me. I roll us over until he's on top of me, tracing my hands underneath his shirt and up and down his back.

"Good morning," I whisper huskily, my voice still scratchy from disuse.

"Morning," He plants a kiss on my collarbone, "Duo," He looks down at me curiously, cocking his head to the side in innocently cute manner, "Did you sleep well?"

"Very. You?" I reply, watching as his hands begin to run a course up my body. He hums distractedly as he sits up, straddling my hips, and pulls off his shirt. I run my hands up his smooth chest, drinking in the sight of his fully exposed body. Damn, so beautiful. "AH! Shit!"

He's rocking back onto me, hands roaming across my bare chest, and then he leans down close. He opens his mouth to say something, but I don't give him the chance as I crash our lips together. I moan into his mouth as he sucks on my bottom lip. I look up into his eyes, his beautiful wanting eyes, and give in to my own desire. Flipping him onto his back, I latch onto his neck.

"Ah... Duo. Mmm, feels so good." I bite down his neck, smiling at the nice sized bruise that's beginning to form. I kiss down his chest stopping a at pert aroused nipple. I catch it between my teeth, rolling it with vigor. "Please."

Without letting go I reach into my bedside drawer for the tube of lube I seem to always have in there. I pause to look at his flushed, sweaty face. I kiss him passionately, distracting him so he doesn't feel the entrance of my first finger. I push it into him, not going so fast that I hurt him, but not going too slow either. I can feel him shiver against me, his arms coming up to tangle in my hair. I wiggle my finger around for a moment before adding another. I begin to scissor, taking the time to allow my other hand to roam across his chest, before adding a third. Gently I move my hand, tentatively but eagerly searching for that spot that will make him go wild. I slide it in and out a couple of times before I'm granted with most pleasurable moan, I've ever heard. And I thought he sounded amazing before. I decided enough was enough, because if I continued this any longer, neither one of us would last.

The whimper he gives me as I slip my fingers out, makes me laugh and I look to see him pouting. I can't help but smile as I kiss him and stroke his hair a bit.

"Raph..." Fierce, wanting golden eyes, meet mine and I hold his gaze as I position him over me. I press him down slowly, testing both of our restraint, as he gasps softly. I give him a little time to adjust before I allow myself to lose control.

* * *

I sigh as the television clicks on. A little part of me thinks I've made a huge mistake— maybe he's too young, or too innocent to be involved with me— but the other part, the majority, can't help but feel amazed. I have, even thought it happened by questionable means, somehow managed to make myself a life that may actually be worth living.

Smiling, in a somewhat strained manner, I think of Hee-chan. There really is no comparison between the two. Heero had that hard, cold exterior, so cold in fact that I'm not sure he ever felt anything for me. I still remember the day he left so clearly in my head, and for a good year it was all I could ever dream about. Raphael, on the other hand, is a lot more gentle; a lot more caring, and he doesn't make me feel like an incompetent fool.

The sound of feet against the plush carpet brings me out of my musing. I look up from my laying position on the sofa to meet sleepy, but content golden eyes. Motioning for him to come here, I shift around to make space. He's changed into the only yellow t-shirt I own, one I use for working out, the bright color reflecting the warmth held in his eyes as he slowly lies down, head resting on my chest. I encircle him in my arms and begin to think. There's a calm air about this situation, something that has been a rather foreign concept in my life.

Heero and I didn't have moments like these, either he was out working—which was a good deal of his time,― or I was out partying― which was a good deal of _my _time. If we somehow managed to find ourselves in the same area for longer than 30 minutes, we were either fighting or having sex. Hell, most of the time we fought, then had angry sex. Sure, that was all fine and dandy, but eventually even I began to want more. So did he, but he just happened to want it with someone else. I laugh a little to and at myself, shaking my head. There's no use making myself bitter over the past. I've done enough of that already.

"Duo," his voice sounds a lot more awake that he looks, 'Let's do something today, together."

I smile at the emphasis he puts on the word **together **, and nod my head, forgetting he can't see me. "Why the hell not?" For a long time there's no response and if it wasn't for the occasional caress from his hand, then I would have thought him sleep, "How about I take you to the mall?"

"Okay." he tugs at my arms, so I release him, then proceed to watch him walk into the bedroom.

* * *

I'd never actually gotten a good look at his clothes the night I first met him and he's been wearing my shirts ever since, so when he comes down the hallway, I can't help but run my eyes all over him. He's wearing loose baggy cargo pants, black in color, that hang off his hips, dangerously close to falling off, but still somehow very secure. His shirt, or rather his half-shirt is a deep red, and reaches down to about an inch above his belly button. It's sleeveless, just like the black zip up sweater that is over it. It really is no wonder I picked him up that night. I really can't blame myself.

"Ready?" I give him a grin, which I'm sure is lopsided, and he nods. Grabbing the keys, I usher hm out the door and lock it behind us.

The car ride over is uneventful, excluding the minor skirmish I had with a crazy woman in the parking lot, which causes me to get out of the car not-so-happily. I can hear stifled laughter, but I choose to ignore it. The silence we travel in as we reach the entrance of the mall, is mostly comfortable, but I can feel an underlying sense of awkwardness. At least on my part. So in order to bury the the feeling, I begin to talk. Anything that comes to mind pours out of my mouth. Some of them, things I've never even knew I knew.

"Duo," a hand clasp mine and I blink at him in confusion, "You're rambling."

"Sorry," I laugh nervously and he smiles gently before turning to look into the various stores. It takes me awhile to get over my embarrassment, but as soon as I do I realize he hasn't let go of my hand. We play a game of cat and mouse as I try to look him in the eye, before I give up. Its obvious he's purposely avoiding my gaze. Assuming he's afraid I'll take it back, I intertwine our fingers and squeeze his hand. He still isn't looking my way but I can see a hint of a smile on his face as he squeezes back.

When I go out in public somewhere, its pretty common for me to be stared at, actually 'common' might be a bit f any understatement. However this time, the stares aren't as much admiring as they are hostile. I think it may have something to do with the angel currently holding my hand. That thought makes my heart soar with pride. Snickering, I tug him closer, kissing him on the cheek.

"Let's go in there." I snap out of my thoughts, as he pulls me into a store. I allow him to go about his own business, since he clearly has his own sense of style. Instead I begin to dwell on the events of the day before. I don't think I've ever been so rattled before in my life. I've fought two wars, lived through horrible conditions on the streets of L2 and risk my life every few weeks or so to maintain my lavish lifestyle. Yet nothing has shaken me more than looking into the beautifully cold eyes of my ex-lover. Seeing Heero had brought back all of the memories, good and bad, that I had tried so hard to forget over the past two years. For a moment, a tiny, miniscule moment I had the strongest urge to throw myself into those muscled arms I'm so familiar with. Then I remembered the pink monstrosity he's now engaged to and struggled to hold back the urge to throttle him. I guess I've always had this sort of bipolar reaction to him. Love and hate are equally prominent in his presence. They aren't new to me, the situation wasn't new to me, but what was different was the feeling of calm that over came me after he confronted me in the hall. Just knowing I didn't have to go sort through the feelings on my own made everything better.

"Duo, what's my limit? I mean— I don't wanna spend all of your money, so um..." I grin as I look into gold eyes,

"Money isn't a problem, just get what every you want." It feels good to finally be able to say that, especially after all I've been through.

"I can do that."

* * *

I have to admit, I was a little scared about giving him free reign, particularly after the number of stores we went through, but when we sat down to eat lunch, I realized it wasn't half as bad as I feared.

"I was thinking," I begin trying unsuccessfully to get rid of the anxious feeling that I'm having, "Maybe we could go, I don't know, catch a movie later."

He blinks down at his drink, a strawberry-banana smoothie, before nodding, "That sounds great. What's there to see?"

Laying in bed, the TV. muted and Raphael sleeping peacefully, I sigh contentedly. The movie was mediocre at best, but spending time with my new spouse made it worth the pain. Sharing innocent, and sometimes not so innocent, kisses, feeding each other candy and popcorn, and laughing at the rather bad acting, made it the best movie I had seen in a long time. The "after activities" were a plus I can't forget.

Running my hand through my sleeping husbands hair, I uninterestedly watch the images on the screen. More news about how incredibly stupid people are, something else about some movie star, and Heero and Relena's wedding...

"Heero and Relena's wedding?" Quickly, I make sure my outburst hasn't woken my slumbering spouse, then grab the remote and un-mute the TV.

_News concerning the union of Relena Peacecraft, Vice Foreign minister, and Heero Yuy, famed Gundam pilot and savior of the Earth has finally been announced. The couple will be wed on the 27th of next month. The wedding reception will be broadcast live in– _

Surprisingly, I didn't feel quite as bad as I thought it would. I mean, when I heard about their affair, and then their engagement, I almost OD'd on some pretty heavy shit. Now, I just feel somewhat detached. Cutting off the TV. I draw Raphael into my arms, allowing his deep, steady breathing to lull me to sleep.

The morning came far too early, and with it arrived a call from Une. The news she delivered has me nervously racking my brain for the right words to say. Ann as I sit back, silently listening to the shower run, I can't help but think how Une has no idea how much I want to hate her right now.

_"Friday." There's no way that could have any other meaning than what I know to be true. _

_"Why?" The question was out of my mouth, before I could even stop it. _

_"Maxwell." _

_"Yeah, I know. I know. Friday. Alright." This gives me lees than t__wo days to spend with Raph, and not very much longer to explain the situation._

"_Duo?" Her voice sounded slightly uneasy, something that isn't too common with someone as confident as her. _

"_Yeah?"_

"_It's alright if I meet him right? Maybe take him out for dinner while you're away?"_

_I couldn't help but to laugh, "Yeah, I don't think he'd mind that."_

"_Good, I'll see Friday 0700, for your mission briefing."_

"_Yeah... See ya then."_

I guess there really is no other way around this other than to just come out with it. Prolonging it will only make it worse and I need to be able to focus on my job in order to be as close to perfection as possible. Sighing, I let my legs sprawl out in front of me, reclining back on the couch as comfortably as I can. The moment he walks into the room, a feeling of dread fills me. I sigh to myself, trying to think of anyway possible to get rid of the nerves that have filled me. They don't disappear and I realize that I can no longer keep this information from him when he sits in my lap, gaze full of concern when his eyes lock onto mine.

"Raph..." I begin, unsure of how to continue on.

"Duo..." hey replies, eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Smart ass," I say, grinning minutely, "Really, there's something we need to talk about." I take his left hand in my right and kiss it gently.

"Okay." The insecurity flies back into his eyes, and I can't help but cringe at the pure intensity of it.

"It's nothing bad, I swear." I brush a kiss against his lips,stroking his cheek with my thumb. "But I've got to leave Friday." Understanding fills golden eyes and he smiles slightly, I let loose a breathe of air I wasn't aware I was holding, and smile back, just as gently. "I'll be gone for a bit, no more than a week at the most."

He nods, blinking for a bit, "I understand, I'll be fine." I kiss his hand again and his smile widens.

"Oh, yeah, the boss wants to meet you." I say nonchalantly, trying my hardest not to laugh oat the look of confusion that contorts his face.

"Me?"

"No, my other husband." I laugh, before wrapping my arms around him and pulling him to me. That cute pout that I've come to adore is on his face and even though I know that he thinks he's being serious, I can't help but kiss it off his face. We kiss slow and calmly for awhile, neither of us in a rush; instead allowing the feeling to wash over us. He pulls back, and looks me in the eye, question evident in his gaze.

"What's she like?" A fair enough question , after all I can't expect him to spend the day with her in an awkward silence. I laugh at the image of the both of them sitting opposite each other unsure of what to say or do.

"She's..." Crazy? Psycho? How do you explain to someone that the person who's like a mother to you now, was the psycho lady kept trying to kill you in the past.

"I'm glad she's like a mom to you now, it would be bad if she was trying to kill you now." Hasn't realized I'd said that out loud. Looking to down into the amused face if my young husband, I grin.

"Yeah, she's great. Really. I know you'll love her, and she really wants to meet you. It kind of shocked her to find out that I'd gotten married. And I think I upset her, because she wasn't invited."

"I don't think anyone was invited," he laughs, eyes shining with mirth, " But I'd like to meet her too. And all of your other friends, as well."

I nod in agreement, but can't help but absently wonder if he has any friends, or if he's as alone as I think he may have been. Thinking about him being all by himself, especially in place that pains him so much he wishes the war had effected him, kills me, so I shake my head to rid myself of the thoughts.

"Can you tell me about them?" I know there's a smile on my face as I begin to describe to him my _friends_ – not caring about the rather small number.

"Alright, lemme see. I told you about Une, or Anne as she tries to get people to call her, though I prefer Une, because Anne Une just sounds plain weird, so next would be Lulu." I shift him around a little more comfortably, then proceed to describe the woman I've come to think of as an older sister.

"Lulu, well her actual name is Lucretia Noin, she's great. She's kept me out of a lot of trouble and she just recently had a baby. A great mom, and an amazing older sister. She'd spoil you with dessert whenever she gets the chance. I know you'll love her and she'll probably think you're the most adorable thing 'sides her baby boy." I smile at the thought of Lulu and Raphael in the same room. No doubt they'd be the best of friends in no time.

"And then there's Zechs," I didn't meant for it to sound as morose as it did, but it's incredibly hard for me to talk about him without feeling slightly depressed. "He's a great guy, he really is, but lately he's been struggling."

"With?" Sighing I find the best, and the easiest way to explain this to him, without making Zechs seem like a slut puppy.

"He and his sister didn't really see eye to eye and the girl," or rather itch, "he's married to someone who doesn't understand him. I don't even think they live together anymore. It's more like they're married only on paper rather than in real life."

"Oh," he buries his head in my chest, " That doesn't sound too healthy. I hope that doesn't happen to us. I mean, I don't think it will, but still..." I understand exactly what he means, it's something I myself have thought over since this began.

"It won't." I kiss the top of his head, reassuring both him and myself. "Anyway they're marriage was all about politics and making Zechs' sister happy rather than out of love."

"Is ours?" I pause, unable to find an answer to his question. For a long while, or at least what seems like forever, we sit in a heavy silence, each of us thinking. I close my eyes, thinking hard about what are relationship is based on what exactly it is that I feel for him. Immediately discarding the fact that we were drunk when we got married, I begin to thin of our rather short time after. It hasn't been very long, and that probably isn't long enough to base something as strong as love off of, but I know what I feel about him is stronger than just like, and far more powerful than a simple infatuation, but can I really say it's love. "I'm not sure if what I feel for you is love, because I can't really say what that is, but I feel something really strong for you. Is that weird? I mean I haven't known for very long, but you're all I seem to be able to think about, and you make me feel happy and safe. Does that count?"

I take a moment to process his confession, and realize that it isn't much different from my own. Smiling, I tighten my arms around him. "Yeah, it does. I feel the same."

I feel a lot more at ease now that we know where we stand with each other and that continuing this hasn't been out of some sort of sense of duty for him. We can both agree on being attracted to each other and I have no doubt that his feelings are growing, just like mine. "Maybe I can't say that I love you just quite yet, but it'll come."

"Mmm, yeah" It'll definitely come, I couldn't imagine it any other way.

* * *

Time passes rather quickly when your enjoying a budding romance. We've been all over the place, to the movies, the mall, the park and I even tried to get him into a club, for which he avidly refused. It was good, our time together has been great, and it really makes me wish I wasn't leaving tonight. I go over my bag, making sure I have all my guns knives and special equipment with me. Taking a quick inventory I silently go over anything that I may have left off. Nothing comes to mind, but I double check just in case. Satisfied with the way everything checked out, I sighed mentally preparing to go into Shinigami mode. Ever so calmly I allow my memories wash over me; numbing me to the bloodshed I may have to endure in the near future.

I can feel myself begin to revert back to how I felt during the war, losing myself in the madness of my past.

"Duo?" I refuse to look back, unable to allow him to see the maniacal look that I know is flowing through my eyes. "You'll be careful right?" I nod, the only thing I can manage. I grabbing my things as hastily as I can I proceed out the door, ready to face death, but dreading it all the same.


End file.
